


Lonesome Road

by Tyrfing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrfing/pseuds/Tyrfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina learns many things that she should have figured out long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I sat down to write this I wanted to do two things. 
> 
> 1\. Explore some of the aspects of Lucina's character  
> 2\. Write some porn
> 
> I am quite confident that I have done both, whether I should have done both at the same time is another matter all together. This is also the first ... fiction that I've ever written so ... good luck.

The first rays of dawn flooded into the valley, illuminating the wide grassy plain and glittering off the river flowing calmly after the passing of the spring meltwater. The river wended its way seemingly aimlessly across the plain through innumerable wide pools. The valley was almost silent save for the chorus of dawn birds going about their own peculiar morning routine.

The calm was broken when a young woman breached the surface of the water with a splash, loudly gulping lungfuls of the clear mountain air and startling a few of the more skittish birds into panicked flight. She sat there for several long moments her long hair billowing in the pool behind her. Eventually she rose and made her way to the edge of the pool. She pulled herself onto the bank the cold water falling off her hardened body, running in rivulets over her erect nipples and clinging in little beads to her pubic hair. She stretched indulgently for a moment before scooping up a comb she'd left on the shore and set about taming her hair. 

_I should just use the bath at the house,_ Lucina thought, _but the river is so much more refreshing. I really do feel refreshed actually, in every sense of the word. I feel like for the first time in a thousand lifetimes I've been able to set down my burden. I think I can be at peace here._

The woman gathered her hair loosely behind her and tied it in place with a simple ribbon. The morning sun was beginning to warm the valley now so she sat down on a wide, flat rock and allowed her mind to wander and the sun to dry her skin. 

_And I feel so… free. I guess that goes without saying I'd have never sat in the nude on a rock before now without a care. The only reason I can be so free here is because Tiki is habitually a late riser – she's almost legendary for it! And Robin spends nearly every hour of daylight immersed in quaint and curious volumes of forgotten lore._

_It's been six months now, six months since we ran into each other in that tiny market, I hadn't seen any of them for almost a year by that point. I'd made good my escape, made a clean break. Not for my sake, not for theirs either really I don't think any of us really wanted to be parted._

_And then just like that I came round a corner and literally bumped into them. They were incorrigible; no matter how hard I tried to demure they kept on me. I've not seen Robin so determined to do something since Grima fell. I suppose that's fair, I'd slipped out without so much as a "goodbye" and they were both determined not to let me get away with it again._

_In the end I had to agree to come and stay with them at their house for a while. They just called it "the house" but the term hardly does it justice. The setting alone elevates it beyond such simple description, the valley near Mount Prism is so difficult to get to that it'd take almost a week to get there from the nearest town. That is if you couldn't fly – or knew someone who could give you a lift. I'm pretty sure using a divine dragon as an airborne ferry was a grave sin but Tiki had taken an almost childish delight in the whole process - and Lucina's abject terror at her aerial acrobatics._

_And then you got to the house itself, a sprawling single storey villa of polished marble. It was damned strange too it was perfectly smooth and warm to the touch, the vast bath was heated by some unknown source as well. On top of that I can't find a single seam in the whole place. It's like the whole place grew out of the ground or was carved from a single block the size of a town square._

_According to Robin they'd had to spend a long time sweeping the place when they got there but judging by the age of some of the (perfectly preserved) books in the library the place had been abandoned for hundreds if not thousands of years. They should have been sweeping roof out of the bedrooms by that point. There's something undeniably magical about the place._

_It was… bucolic. Bucolic and palatial. Apparently Robin had spent several months planting gardens and small patches of crops and he and Tiki had supplemented the library with endless stacks of tomes and reams of scrolls on every subject imaginable. She didn't know where they found the money to pull it off but they did and were now mostly self-sufficient. All they lacked, they told her, were guests to share it with. So now she spent her days chatting, reading and studying with Robin while Tiki slept in a chair or helping out with the crops while Tiki slept in the shade of a parasol or training at arms with Robin while Tiki watched… or slept. She was living a life of unparalleled leisure in her estimation while Tiki got an impressive amount of beauty sleep. Part of her wondered what she'd do when Morgan was eventually born but that was a worry for another day._

Lucina sighed deeply. _I suppose I have to admit, at this point, that I'm just sun bathing. I was dry half an hour ago._

She stood regretfully and reached for her clothes, such as they were: A simple pale blue tunic of some homespun material in an ancient style. Cinched at the waist by a leather belt the garment barely covered her upper thighs. Tiki had made it a project to make a dozen of them for her all in slightly varying styles. _Honestly they're almost embarrassing to wear but Tiki said they really suited me for some reason, I couldn't say no to her. But they're so light and breezy, it's actually nice to wear something that's so unsuited for battle._ Once her modesty was preserved she tied on a light pair of leather sandals and headed back up to the house.

 

As Lucina ascended the hill towards the house she was greeted by a rare sight: Tiki awake before midday. She was approaching arm-in-arm with Robin. While he was wearing a similar outfit to Lucina's own, albeit cut to resemble his tactician robe from the war she was wearing a diaphanous gown of pale pink material. _Sometimes I swear I can see right through those dresses of hers._ Lucina had to fight down a lump in her throat and she prayed she wasn't blushing as hard as she thought she was. _See through or not it's clearly still much colder out here than in there, she could etch her name in stone with her nipples right now. I'm probably not much different. I absolutely refuse to look down. If she's not embarrassed by that I shouldn't be either. Then again she's probably too sleepy to notice._

Robin was too distracted to notice much of anything right now. 

"I thought you'd be awake, Lucina, I've got some great news for you." Tiki only smiled beatifically, giving nothing away. 

"I saw you two come back late last night, would I be right in assuming you got a message in the village?"

"That's right. We weren't sure if it was going to happen or not but this letter confirmed it!" _Tiki is looking concerned now but Robin is practically beaming._ "Of course they couldn't come before, not until the new baby was strong enough to travel…"

Her heart dropped. _Oh, no._

"They're all coming Chrom, baby Lucina – all of them! They can only stay for a week or so, you know how busy they are: royals I mean. They're actually on their way…"

_He's talking a mile a minute, I've literally never seen him this animated, I guess he really misses my father._

"T-that's great!" Lucina cut Robin off mid-word "When are they coming?"

"Early tomorrow morning, if everything goes according to plan. Make sure you're up bright and early! They're going to be so surprised."

"Wait, they don't know I'm here?"

"Not yet!"

"I see." Tiki was frowning at this point but both Robin and Lucina were too preoccupied to notice.

 

"Come on Chrom, come on. You've got to see this!" _I can't believe that girl, she's always up before dawn and she sleeps in today of all days? Oh well, this will enhance the surprise._

"All right, calm down. You've been going on about this big secret for a month now a few more minutes won't hurt."

"Just take a look inside here…"

"You… made a room slightly messy for me? …Thanks?"

 

"I can't believe that girl! Running off like that. She's never been the flighty type." Robin was pacing the bedroom he shared with Tiki "…I can't believe I didn't notice. She's our precious friend and I was too caught up in my own excitement to notice that she was uncomfortable about it."

"That's why you were in a bad mood all week? You're mad at yourself for not noticing?" Tiki replied sleepily,

"You noticed, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"She wasn't ready to talk about it. Maybe once she comes back she will be. I suppose I just can't help taking the long view. The war has only been over for two years. She spent longer than that fighting a hopeless war against fate. She's barely had time to catch her breath. When she's ready to talk we'll be here and, I suspect, we'll be in the perfect people to give her what she needs."

"You really think so?" Robin replied after a moment a hint of wonder in his voice. _She's very observant for someone who had spent most of her life asleep._

"I do, in fact… did you hear that?" Tiki jerked her head up, all thought of sleep forgotten "Come with me, the front door."

She lept from the bed, pressing a tome into Robin's hand and pushing him forcefully out through the door. He took the lead as they made their way through the house towards the entrance, whatever she'd heard had spooked her terribly. _If she transformed in the house she'd get stuck I'll have to deal with whatever we find_.

The pair rounded the final corner to find Lucina slumped in the entryway; she'd apparently dropped her sword that must have been what Tiki heard. They couldn't make out much detail, the sun was setting behind Lucina casting her into shadow. As they got close it became apparent that she was wearing one of the blue tunics that Tiki had made for her, the one with all the embroidery around the edges. The tunic was slashed from left breast to right hip exposing a thin, jagged wound across her stomach.

"Lucina! What happened?"

She managed to choke out "B-bear." Lucina was clearly shivering now, pale with flushed cheeks: the start of a fever. Tiki made a mental note to find and eat that bear later.

"Robin, what do we do?" Tiki turned to her husband just in time to see him vanishing around the corner. "Robin?" _Oh, this is a fine time to be running off. I suppose I've got to… clean the wound?_

Ever so gently Tiki gathered Lucina in her arms and carried her to the baths, kicking open one of the great doors. Deftly Tiki divested Lucina of the tattered remains of her clothes and laid her carefully down on a marble bench and set about cleaning her wound with a cloth and warm water. It wasn't very deep she realised now but it was vicious, probably a day old now and a fever had set in.

"Don't worry, Lucina. Everything's going to be fine" Tiki said encouragingly even as she began panicking.

It was at that moment the other door was kicked open. There stood Robin, panting, out of breath holding a Second Seal in one hand and clutching a bundle of healing staves under the other.

The healing magic did its work, leaving fresh, pink skin in place of the wound. Robin clasped Tiki's shoulder wordlessly before leaving her to take care of Lucina, closing both doors behind him. She washed off the rest of the clotted blood and removed the dirt and sweat from Lucina's face and body before drying her and carrying her to bed. They could talk in the morning. 

 

Lucina was slow to wake, it was several long moments before she even began to make sense of her surroundings through the haze of sleep. _Oh, where am I? A down stuffed mattress underneath me, heavy blankets kicked half way down my legs overnight. I guess I made it after all, they found me. Now I suppose I'll have to explain my actions. It was foolish of me to run away. Or at least I shouldn't have run quite so far. Hold on… why am I clinging to this bolster?_ She opened her eyes carefully, wary of the morning light only to be startled fully awake in an instant.

 _B-breasts?!_ She began looking around frantically. _Tiki?! Why am I in your bed? Why are you naked? I suppose I'm naked because you couldn't dress me. Where's Robin? Does he know what's going on? What is going on? …How long have I been holding your breast?_ Lucina looked back down. They were lying together in the centre of the grand bed, her right hand was trapped between their bodies her hand resting on Tiki's breast cupping it gently. Her other arm was underneath Tiki's body and their legs were almost hopelessly intertwined. Careful not to wake Tiki Lucina inched herself backwards until their chests were in no danger of rubbing together again. She looked for a moment at Tiki's sleeping face, her soft lips and graceful neck and, not for the first time, felt an almost overwhelming urge to kiss the divine dragon. She wasn't sure but she suspected that if she could see herself she'd be blushing from her toes to the roots of her hair.

Her treacherous mind chose that moment to strike. Her breasts felt amazing though, so full and soft but firm. _Compared to her I'm decidedly lacking in that regard._ As though to confirm her conclusions to herself she reached back between their bodies and squeezed her own breast. Suddenly a thrill of electricity ran through her entire body, causing her to exhale sharply, her thighs to squeeze tightly around Tiki's leg that lay between her own and her hips to buck forward wildly all in the same instant.

"Gods be good." She muttered as she carefully slid her body away from Tiki's. "What was that?" _I'm just going to lie here until Tiki wakes up_ she concluded.

 

She didn't have to wait long, at least not by Tiki's standards. _It's barely Noon and the divine woman with the divine breasts is beginning to stir. Oh, gods, have I gone daft? Divine breasts? I shouldn't have spent all this time staring at her face, or her neck, or her chest… or her hips… or her thighs._

"Lucina?"

"Yes!?"

"You're awake? Good. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." _Confused_. "Just a little sore." _My whole body aches but not from my wounds._

"I'm glad. There are some clothes over there by the door. I'm sorry I wasn't able to dress you last night." 

"Ah, thank you." She doesn't seem the least concerned about her own nudity but she's looking away while I dress.

"Please go and find Robin when you're ready to talk, Lucina. When I couldn't get you to let go of me last night he said he was going to go and try out the telescope he built, I suspect he won't have much success but he's probably still asleep somewhere."

_Oh, so I was clinging to her like some frightened child, marvellous._

 

 _I'll have to start speaking at some point._ She concluded. They'd picked out a tranquil little spot to have their heart to heart, an alcove on the outside of the house with a stone bench in it. At some point it had probably overlooked palatial gardens, right now it overlooked the herb patch. 

_They've been waiting so patiently for me to start talking._ She risked a quick look up at Robin. _He looks a little tired but mainly he's just overflowing with acceptance. I feel like no matter what I say he'll understand and help me if he can. I can really see why father loves him so dearly._

 _And his eyes sparkle so prettily, even though he's so strong. I wonder what it'd be like to… this is absolutely not the time for this._ Fighting down a blush she began talking, if only to have something to distract herself from her thoughts.

"I couldn't face them," She began "Father and Mother."

"Because of the way you left?" Robin asked, smoothly as though he hadn't spent the last hour sitting in silence.

"Yes. Well, no, but that's part of it."

"Because of her." It wasn't a question. 

"Yes. I came back to save the future. And we did it, we secured future for humanity in this land, but not for me, for her. The her that exists in this time. His daughter. His Lucina."

Robin was frowning intensely but she ploughed on regardless. It was all spilling out now. 

"She's not me, if I stuck around what would happen? Would I be Chrom's heir? I mean I'm older after all. But the very idea would be preposterous. How would we explain that? I don’t need to be Exalt, I just don't want to steel her future. Because it's her future you see, not mine. Gods willing we'll lead very different lives, be different people. She's his daughter, not me. Getting to spend time with my parents again after I lost them was truly wonderful. Better than anything I could have wished for. Training with father, shopping with mother… but it was just a beautiful dream, nothing more. I don't have a place there and I will not usurp hers. I'd die first."

"That's why I couldn't face them again. If I did I'd go back with them, I wouldn't be able to help myself. And I would ruin her life."

She hadn't been able to look at them as she spoke for fear of their reactions. Tiki just looked very sad but Robin's face was set and grimly determined. 

"That's very noble of you," he began "But you've made some very silly mistakes."

_Silly? I just poured my heart out to you and you call it silly? I take it all back, I don't know what father sees in you, you're not lovely at all!_

"You're right in one regard, you and baby Lucina are and will be two very different people. Believe me, no one understands that better than I." A shadow passed across his face for a moment and then was gone.

"You saw to that yourself when you changed the future. And you won't have the same relationship with your father that she will – you grew close to each other as comrades and dear friends as well as father and child. But that doesn't mean your father loves you any less. You are not one iota less his daughter in his heart." At that point Tiki joined in.

"Whenever baby Morgan is born, we will love her unconditionally. That doesn't mean the Morgan we know now will be any less dear to us. We'll just have two daughters instead of one. And they'll both always have a place here if they want it. Just because Chrom now has four children instead of two doesn't mean he loves any of you less"

"That's the wonderful thing I've discovered about love. The more you give away the more you find you have."

Lucina didn't know what to do other than to hug them both and cry. So she set about doing it.

"I just wish you didn't have to nearly get yourself killed before you were ready to talk about it."

"Trust me, Robin I don't intend to be so stubborn again."

"On that note," Tiki cut in "There's something else you want to talk about isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get the impression that you are desperately lonely, if that's the right word, even though you are with us every day."

"I see… I suppose honesty is far better in the long run than hiding or fleeing" Lucina hesitated for a long moment before it all spilled out at once. "The two of you are dear friends to me. And, well, that's the truth but it's not the whole truth When we're together I want to cleave closely to the both of you. When we're apart I lament every moment. I think… I think I've fallen helplessly in love with you! Both of you! I tried not to, but I couldn't help it!" She flinched, awaiting their rejection, their condemnation or disgust.

"I guess you were right." Robin was nodding slowly and looking deeply thoughtful.

"Lucina?" Tiki spoke up next. "I thought for a little while that you might say something like that. I've discussed it with Robin. I love you very dearly and while his feelings are a little more complicated he feels much the same way. If there's one thing I've learnt it's that it is vitally important, when it comes to love to not let it pass you by. Life is too fleeting to trust in "tomorrow"."

"With that in mind I'd like to ask you to join us in our love making."

_What? Surely she didn't say what I thought she said. There's no way I could they're married! Wouldn't that make me a home wrecker? But …both of them? At the same time!? I couldn't possibly do anything like that!_

That was what she thought. What she said was "Yes."

 

 _So here we are._ She stood before the door to the baths, Tiki had suggested they begin there. She looked up at the big double doors, the point of no return. She was sure that they would let her leave if she asked but if she opened that door it meant she was committed to taking part in this act of love between the three of them. _I'm not sure I'm mentally prepared for this, but I want it so very much._

She pushed open the door, with rather more force than was necessary and took in the sight of the room. The room was exposed to the elements on one side, the missing wall allowed the red light of sunset to stream in, the room was also lit by a handful of braziers and scores of small candles. Steam rose from the mysteriously warmed pools, there was a pool set aside for a cold plunge but it had never been filled the entire time she'd lived at the house. _A shame, I think a cold bath would do wonders right about now._

She could put it off no longer and allowed her eyes to fall on the couple that had invited her into their lives. While she'd elected to wrap her body in a towel while approaching the bath they had clearly been making use of the facilities, they were stark naked and glistening wet. Her eyes slid away and a blush overtook her face.

"Lucina. I'm glad you decided to join us," Tiki said "Please, look as much as you want."

Lucina was quick to take her up on her offer, keen to drink in the sight of their naked forms no matter how much it made her blush. Tiki stood straight and proud, her womanly form on full display, her heavy breasts full and firm her unusually pale pubic hair over what she could see of the dragon's delicate womanhood was surprisingly sparse, at least compared to her own and, she confirmed, to Robin's. _Maybe it's a dragon thing?_

Speaking of Robin, she couldn't put that off any longer and saw, for the first time in her life a penis that she was considering putting inside her. She understood the rudiments of sexual intercourse but wasn't sure how that thing was going to fit when it was ready if it was that size now. 

"Would you care to sit with us?" Tiki gestured to the edge of the nearby tub and Lucina took the offered seat.

"Before we start, we ought to ask: What kind of sexual experience have you had?"

"I have never in my life lain with a man," Lucina admitted "Nor a woman for that matter."

"Okay," Robin continued. "But have you ever… pleasured yourself?"

"N-no. I was curious once." _Well much more than once._ "But Cynthia said doing that sort of thing would make me go blind." Tiki's laughter was beautiful but hardly did anything for Lucina's confidence in her understand of love making. 

"I'm afraid she has played a rather cruel trick on you by convincing you of that, Lucina. I can teach you everything you need to know in that regard but let's save that for another day. For now I was hoping that you'd allow me to be your first partner. Robin is a very capable lover but he might be a lot to deal with on your first attempt."

The request was so formal and so heartfelt that Lucina was momentarily taken aback.

"I-I would be honoured, Lady Tiki." Robin smiled encouragingly, _he almost looks like that's what he had in mind all along, I wonder why watching two women make love would be more appealing that doing it for himself._ "Where should we begin?"

"I thought I'd start by bathing you. Would you come and sit here? And remove your towel?"

 _Bathing?_ Lucina thought as she made her way over and divested herself of her towel. _What could that mean?_

She got her answer soon enough when Tiki began to work a bar of soap into a lather and rub the foam into her hair. _She's literally bathing me? I suppose I could do with it before we begin but I don't see what this has to do with love- _"Ahhhh".__

Tiki had gone from rubbing soap into her hair to massaging her scalp with her strong fingers. It felt unexpectedly wonderful and Lucina soon began to twist in pleasure, unable to prevent a few moans from escaping her lips. Tiki's soapy hands were now massaging her shoulders, all the tension in those muscles began to melt away until one of Tiki's hands slipped down to her breast and began to caress her nipple. 

Lucina's gasps of pleasure turned into desperate sensual mewling, she was begging for a sensation that she didn't truly understand but desperately wanted to learn about. Tiki was in no mood to let he reach her climax just yet however and continued to wash her body, her breasts down to her stomach. When Tiki began to shampoo her pubic hair she felt a slight but delicious pressure, Lucina's hips began moving unconsciously, trying to press her womanhood into Tiki's palm. 

"Not so fast." Tiki scolded playfully pouring water on her. The water did very little to douse the slick fire between her legs "There will be plenty of time for that later. Come here." Lucina took the proffered hand her heart beating still faster. 

_I swear, if she touches me again right now I might just lose it completely._ She did something even more unbelievable to Lucina's lust addled mind. _She's kissing my fingers, this is incredible_ "Ahh!" 

Lucina lost all composure as Tiki sucked two of her fingers into her mouth, her tongue dancing around them licking between them. Her thighs slammed together trying subconsciously to create the delicious friction she craved. 

"Come," Tiki instructed, patting the bench. "Lie down". 

At some point Robin had covered the bench with layers of towels, as she sank down onto the downy pile she caught sight of Robin for the first time since Tiki had begun her ministrations. Her eyes were inexorably drawn to his manhood, now fully on display, the shaft was thick and hard and the head a vivid purple colour. Occasionally he would squeeze it almost as though he was kneading an aching muscle. _There's no way something like that was meant to fit inside a person!_ But that was a problem for another time. Her current concern was that Tiki had stopped touching her. She was just staring at her, into her eyes, at her heaving breasts at her womanhood, glittering with dew. 

"Lucina… you're beautiful." Before Lucina could respond Tiki had descended on her pinning her to the bench with a powerful kiss. It was gentle and chaste by Tiki's reckoning but to Lucina to whom everything was new every touch set her body aflame, spurring her on to greater heights of desire. When Tiki began running her hands through her hair she began moaning in pleasure again. Tiki took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Lucina's mouth. The whole thing was too much for Lucina who dropped her hands from Tiki's face and began caressing her own breasts and pinching her nipples desperately. Tiki pulled away to regard Lucina's clumsy masturbation. 

"I had hoped to tease you a little longer," Tiki said, voice thick with lust. "But it looks like you're just about at your limit. There are many things I'd like to teach you but for now just lie back and take this all in." 

Tiki immediately began kissing downwards from Lucina's lips, across her throat, kissing every inch of her collar bone before finally descending to her nipples. Lucina's moans turned to cries of pleasure as Tiki captured her left nipple between her lips licking and sucking first that one and then the other. That feeling of electricity coursing through her veins returned and Lucina marvelled at the sensation but that was nothing compared to what was to come. 

Tiki placed her hand on top of the younger woman's sex and swept up in one smooth motion, dragging her fingers along her lower lips and grazing her clitoris with the heel of her palm. Lucina's response was immediate and unequivocal. She began moaning weakly and shaking with pleasure. Tiki began descending down her partner's body, sparing but a moment to demonstrate different manners of touching, rubbing her clitoris gently through its hood and penetrating her womanhood with a single finger up to the second knuckle. Lucina was on the verge of hysteria by that point so Tiki wasted no more time in parting her legs and deeply kissing her womanhood. 

She began with a few swift licks all along the other woman's sex and without waiting for any feedback began tracing delicate patterns across her clitoris with the tip of her tongue. At some point Lucina had begun to play with her breasts again. _She's close,_ Tiki thought as Lucina's thighs clamped around her head. _Very close_. 

Tiki brought first one and then another of her fingers to Lucina's entrance lubricating them with her nectar. She began to genteelly caress Lucina's clitoris with those fingers and she thrust her tongue into her sex, slowly at first but then faster and faster. She alternated between deep thrusts and wide licks as though she were trying to consume every drop of the juice that her friend could produce. 

"Ah! Tiki!" She cried. "Right there, at the top, touch it more, plllllease!" 

Tiki slammed her two fingers into the other woman's sex and clamped her lips around her clitoris, sucking it into her mouth and lashing it relentlessly with her tongue. 

_Oh, gods, what is this?! I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams, I can't stop shaking, my mind is going blank._ Lucina's hips started bucking wildly as she shuddered and screamed her way to her first climax. 

She didn't know how long it had been when she came back to her senses but Tiki was cradling her body and murmuring quiet words of comfort. 

"Tiki?" She said weakly. "That was splendid. Thank you." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Tiki lent down and gently brushed Lucina's lips with her own. Lucina couldn't help noticing that her face was still covered in her own juices. _That's not so strange a taste. I think I could grow used to that sort of thing._

After a long moment Lucina struggled to her feet and took in Tiki's state. She was shivering with lust, almost panting with need. Her thighs were completely covered by her own translucent fluids. Her eyes were half lidded and seemed almost wild with desire. 

"Tiki? Are you all right?" 

"Lucina? Robin? I want you, both of you, inside me. Now." 

Robin sprang into action and initiated his plan with all the assuredness of the consummate tactician he pulled Tiki down so that she was perched on the end of the bench, lying on her back. He picked up a nearby pot of some substance and began rubbing onto his penis. 

"Lucina, could you support yourself on top of Tiki? Actually, not that way have it so your head is at this end, thank you." 

As she began to move into position Robin spread apart Tiki's thighs and in one smooth movement penetrated her anus. Lucina was taken aback but apparently it was exactly what Tiki had in mind. 

"Yes." She hissed between her teeth. "Just like that. Lucina do you think you could do for me what I just did for you?" 

Lucina nodded. _Yes, I can do that… even if I have to do it just a few inches from that thing thrusting in and out._ Robin was holding still for the moment, seemingly to give her time to get acquainted with his wife's most intimate area. Tentatively Lucina penetrated her folds with the tip of her middle finger, a little further and she could feel Tiki's muscles contracting around the digit. 

"That's right, Lucina but you can go much deeper than that." Lucina didn't need much encouragement and continued to thrust her finger deeper marvelling at the feedback she was receiving. Due to the awkward angle her finger was curling inward slightly, she was worried that she might hurt Tiki like that but she seemed to enjoy that even more. 

"That's right you can go in and out too." 

Lucina had another target in mind however. She edged closer and closer to the dragon's sex when she was just a hair's breadth apart her tongue darted out and lapped up some of the juice. _She actually tastes wonderful._ Lucina's tongue darted out time and again, testing, tasting and exploring the texture of her new lover. She found the little hard nub and tentatively prodded it with her tongue exploring its texture and the response it elicited. 

"Robin." Tiki gasped "Please start." 

"All right. Lucina hold on tight it might get a bit more difficult to deal with in a second." 

She steeled herself as Robin began thrusting his hips, first slowly and then faster and faster. She soon realised that she couldn't be as delicate with Tiki as she had been and still cling on. Her gentle thrusts became wild and her delicate probing became unrestrained lapping. It soon became obvious why Robin had suggested this position, it gave Tiki unrestricted access to her own entrance which she quickly took advantage of by forcefully penetrating her with two fingers. 

_You can't! I'm still much too sensitive from earlier!_

That was what she thought. What she said was: "Ohhh, fuck yes!" 

The words were effectively muffled but apparently the vibration from them was enough to spur Tiki on. She sped up her fingering and began roughly rubbing Lucina's clitoris. The feeling was pleasurable almost to the point of pain. All too soon she could no longer keep her lips on Tiki's womanhood and was soon in the throes of another climax. She could barely even hold herself upright at this point and couldn't even manage the manual dexterity to penetrate Tiki property. In desperation she took three of her fingers penetrated Tiki deeply and held on for dear life. 

Apparently that was enough because Tiki's velvety walls immediately began to spasm in her own climax and that sensation proved too much for Robin and he spent his seed inside his wife's body. 

It was around about that point that they all fell over.

 

In the end they managed to avoid dashing their brains out on the marble floor and wound up in a pile of towels and intertwined bodies. Tiki lay down the middle, dead to the world, with Robin and Lucina on either side facing one another. Lucina was the first one to break the companionable silence.

"That was… wonderful." _If masturbation turns out to be even half as good as sex Cynthia will have a lot to answer for._ "But we shouldn't sleep on the floor, we might catch colds." 

"I doubt it. Even if the floor wasn't warm we could just dig ourselves deeper into this pile of towels. 

"I've wondered for the longest time, how is it the surfaces in this house are so warm all the time, how is it the bath water is always hot?" 

"Oh, that." Robin was chuckling at the question, quite unfairly she thought. "We're right on the edge of a natural hot spring right here. We draw up water to fill the bath and superheated stem flows through pipes in the floor and walls to heat the house. It's really quite fascinating." 

"Oh. That's a little disappointing actually. I was starting to think it was magic you could cast on any house." 

They lapsed into a comfortable doze, each of them hugging one side of Tiki's body. Their rest was eventually disturbed by an eldritch howl that split the night, echoing out from the foothills a few miles distant. 

"What was that?!" Lucina bolted upright. "It sounded like a ghost having an orgasm!" 

"Oh, no." Robin sighed. "I didn't think she'd be there. In a way you're not far wrong. That was Tharja. I guess she saw what we just did." 

"What?!" 

"She's only ever watched me in the garden before or spied on our bedroom. It's more trouble than it's worth trying to drive her off so we just let her watch. She's never peeked on the baths before. I think she bought a telescope from somewhere." 

"...Well I'm not going to deal with this tonight." She concluded pulling more towels over her body and snuggling closer to Tiki. She made a mental note to ask Tiki to find and eat that sorceress later. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still about Lucina. Also sex.

Tharja was stewing – both figuratively and literally: the thermal spring was by most people's standards far too hot to be tolerable but she was in a foul mood and the heat was helping her stay angry. 

"I could try to turn her into a frog. ...she'd make a funny looking frog..." she had been muttering to herself for a while now, biting the nails of one hand while violently twining the fingers of the other through her hair. "Tch, the dragon was one thing but that little chit? She's flat as a b- ...well she's flatter than me anyway!"

As Tharja plotted the corpse of a bear fell out of the sky. _Well, if it wasn't a corpse before it is now. Shame it's so ...flat, I'm sure someone told me they're good eating..._

In the next instant Tharja was snatched up, somewhat gently, in the mouth of a giant dragon who beat its wings forcefully and shot off towards the horizon. 

It's probably better that she didn't notice me Kellam decided, pulling himself out of the pool to gather up his wife's belongings. "I guess I'll look for her in the morning."

 

The room was dark and hot, slatted wooden shutters were drawn across unglazed windows, little shafts of light illuminated the dishevelled scene. Sweaty sheets lay in disarray and a set of light clothing had been discard on the floor. Tiki had been gone for several days now and Robin had been somewhat distant with her since she left but Lucina had discovered masturbation so she had no problem occupying her time by herself now. 

_I wonder when she's coming back. She never said why she was leaving except she had to "take care of some business." The way she said it made it sound like she thought it was a very clever joke, it was actually pretty endearing._

Lucina couldn’t help but think about Tiki in that moment as she raked her fingers through the damp curls of her pubic hair. More specifically she was thinking about Tiki's buttocks and how she wanted to touch them. She bit her lip, fingers brushing against the nub of her clitoris which was now almost painfully hard. _I am going to thump Cynthia when I see her again. If I ever see her again. If I ever find time in my busy schedule of doing nothing but performing cunnilingus_.

That thought gave her pause but it wasn't enough to distract her from her desperate need. Her fingers brushed her swollen lips and her mind swam with visions of Tiki knelt over her, firm breasts dangling down begging to be squeezed but unreachable from this angle, her womanhood glittering and inviting before her, the dragon's tongue on her sex tracing it's outline... She slipped a finger inside herself and there was Robin sliding slowly inside her. _Or would he be quick and hard?_ She slipped a second finger inside, flinching back when she encountered resistance. _Would he lift me up, and pin me against the wall and ravage me? Would he spend his seed inside me? Or on my body?_

Fluttering fingers brushed across her sweat slicked breast a stand-in in her mind for a forceful spurt of liquid. Biting back a cry she mashed her palm against her clitoris roughly grinding the little hooded bead. Whimpering she thrust her fingertips in and out until she climaxed convulsively.

 

She awoke from her half-conscious daze some time later, the arm draped across her face was stuck there by tacky half-dried sweat her fingers and thighs were glued together with her fluids. 

_It's no use, I'm going to have to bathe._ Reluctantly she struggled to her feet and made her way over to the shuttered window throwing it wide. She rested both hands on the sill, luxuriating in the breeze and sunlight that played over her body. 

She'd moved into one of the smaller rooms on the inside courtyard to be closer to Robin and Tiki. She'd been invited to share the master bedroom with them but she felt vaguely uneasy about sharing that room with one of them while the other was away. _About sharing that room with Robin while Tiki is away_ she realised. _If it was the other way around I think it would be all right. We're so awkward around each other now. Out of all the times the three of us have made love I've touched him perhaps four times? He shied away every time and Tiki took him with her mouth or in her anus._

_They said they love me._

_Maybe he just loves me much less._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she fixed her gaze on the corridor across the courtyard that led down to the baths. Gathering her energy she tensed her muscles and sprang over the ledge onto the lawn. The sun and the breeze cleared away her gloom and she began skipping towards the bath before checking herself and breaking into a more dignified jog. It was for this reason, rounding the one blind corner on the route that she jogged right into Tiki. 

Lucina's heart fluttered a little when she realised who she'd collided with, again when the cute little "oof" that Tiki had let out registered in her mind and for a third time when Tiki wrapped Lucina in her strong, slender arms and hugged her close. Lucina didn't say anything for a long moment, only hummed happily as she nuzzled against the smaller woman's neck. 

"I missed you." Lucina murmured her voice muffled by her lover's flesh.

"I missed you as well, I was sorry to leave you but it was necessary. I had to fly over to the Longfort, I had some... business there. A delivery of sorts, well, something to drop off anyway."

"The Longfort?" she asked looking up "That's most of the way around the world! Whatever could convince you to go there?"

 

"Look, girl, stop sniffling. I'm not saying I'm _going_ to curse you. I'm just saying if you give me your clothes and one of those horses I _won't_ curse you. ...Ok. just give me one or the other and I promise I won't set your house on fire."

 

"Is that why you're so sweaty? You flew all that way?"

"I took the return trip a little more leisurely than the outbound one. As eager as I was to return I was more desperate to drop off my burden. This is ... because I ran into Robin as soon as I landed."

"Oh." Lucina forced her voice to stay light. _I don't have any right to complain but I do wish I'd been invited to join._ Sensing something amiss Tiki cocked her head on one side and took Lucina by the hands at which point she paused, her delicate nose twitching. Blushing prettily Tiki gave Lucina that beatific smile she'd become so familiar with over the last few weeks.

"I was just about to bathe," she said loosening the fasteners on her tunic – the most gossamer-thin one Lucina had seen her in. "Would you care to join me?" 

 

Tiki informed Lucina that Robin would likely have prepared their evening meal by now. Between their bath and certain other activities they had spent the greater part of the day in companionable closeness. They had been quick to undress and enter the bath, much slower to leave, they had passed the time holding hands and talking about inconsequential things, exchanging anecdotes and occasional tender kisses. Between one thing and another, Lucina mused, they were spending most of their lives in a state of undress. _But I suppose this was exactly what I needed, I'm feeling a lot less worried now._

Tiki set about dressing as Lucina set about staring at her body, the divine dragon was dexterously wrapping herself in a toga of some diaphanous pink cloth. _It really sets off her eyes. Not to mention everything else. I'm a little envious and... now, I wonder..._

"Tiki?" Lucina piped up after a long moment lost in thought. "What do you think I'd look like wearing something like that?"

"Although I don't suppose you'd have something like that that'd fit me." Lucina concluded shooting a wry look at her own bare chest. Tiki _actually_ clapped her hands together in joy. 

"I have just the thing!" she cried already heading out the door "Wait right there!"

_Ok, now I'm back to being worried. Just what have I gotten myself into now?_

As it turns out what she'd gotten herself into was an almost absurdly short, backless to the waist pale gold dress that was secured at the neck by a torque of twisted gold. _I'd be concerned by the length if it weren't see-through as well._

"You look perfect!" Tiki declared from her spot kneeling at Lucina's side, she was alternating between smoothing out imaginary wrinkles and admiring the dress.

"Where exactly do you find these? I have to know." Lucina turned to regard her reflection in a polished steel disc set in the wall. Her nipples were clearly visible and her dark pubic hair cast a visible shadow, standing out so much more clearly than Tiki's ever would in her pink dress. _Oh, gods, it's just as bad as I thought. I can see everything._

"I didn't _find_ them, some I made, others I had made for me. They're all the sorts of things that my people wore in the times before the coming of King Marth. Before I left the Ice Shrine... I spent more than a thousand years asleep, on and off locked in that shrine. These remind me of what little I remember of the dragon civilization - although our decline began long before I was even born."

_Oh, gods, I can't turn her down now! It'll break her heart._

"I love it!" She lied. "It's prefect!"

"I'm so happy you like it." She said patting Lucina's thigh happily. "Of course, back then they dressed in dozens of layers of this material but that was complicated and we don't really need it when it's just the three of us. Let's head to dinner!"

_Splendid! I guess I'm going to dinner in my underwear._

 

Robin sat naked on the edge of their bed in the dimly lit bedroom, his head in his hands, quietly despairing. 

"She must hate me right now." He mumbled indistinctly as he passed his hands over his eyes. "It's obvious what she wants, isn't it?

Tiki pulled him down onto the bed gently but firmly running one well-lubricated hand up the shaft of his painfully erect penis.

"The same thing you want." She said quietly lowering her body down so that her tight anus engulfed his length one inch at a time.

"The same thing _you_ want." He hissed around his sigh of pleasure. She nodded as she slid home, his hands resting lightly on her hips, tracing patterns with his fingers. She sat there trembling for several seconds before she began rolling her hips creating a little pleasurable resistance. A few moments later when she had worked herself up sufficiently she began to slide back up his shaft.

"She was beautiful though, wasn't she?" She sighed dreamily. She smiled faintly as she felt him swell further inside her.

"Yes," he murmured giving her a sly look. "Almost unbearably so. I suppose that was your handiwork? I couldn't stand up the entire time the two of you were in that room you know, what were you trying to do? Make me spend my seed right there on the sport?"

"I wanted to see what she looked like in it." Tiki admitted, looking away.

_Well, at least she has the decency to be slightly embarrassed._ He felt her clench around him and shudder in pleasure. 

"Gods, you're more worked up than I am!" He shook his head in wonder and slid two fingers deftly between her nether lips on her next downwards stroke. Panting she nodded again and began pawing at her heavy breasts rolling her stiff nipples between her fingers. 

"We're going to have to tell her. We don't necessarily have to do anything about it yet but she deserves to know. She's just going to worry more if we don't." _Or continue to tease me until I explode._

She didn't respond for a long moment, instead quickening her pace and avoiding making eye contact with him. He responded by seizing her by the hips and holding her against his body. He shot her a meaningful look which she deftly ignored so, holding her in place with his right hand, he softly squeezed her clitoral hood. 

"AhIknowIknowletmego!" she cried out in an uncharacteristically high pitched and hurried manner, upon releasing her hip she shot up and down a few more times before collapsing against him shuddering her way to a powerful climax. He wasn't far behind, arching his back with such force he lifted them both off the bed for a moment before falling back on it. 

"We'll tell her in the morning. I'm sure she'll understand." Tiki said, panting for breath.

Robin gave his wife a peculiar look, he was a little worried for her. _I'm sure she'll understand, what else she'll do remains to be seen._

 

Lucina stood shivering in the early morning air, wearing nothing but her most simple tunic. She had propped herself against one of the columns of the house's miniature portico and was staring listlessly out over the dewy grass. She had been planning to take a cold plunge in the river to clear her head but the weather had turned and she decided against venturing into the water until at least a few hours after dawn. 

_I can't believe he just ignored me all evening. Did he see what I was wearing!? Is he really so blockheaded?_

She could hear two sets of footfalls approaching from behind, one the soft tap of leather shod feet and the other the gentle slapping of bare feet on warm marble. That was surprising. Only special occasions could rouse Tiki from her slumber this early, as a rule. She kept her gaze fixed away from the house, suddenly aware and more than a little ashamed of her petulance. _I've got to get a hold of myself._

"Good morning." Robin said warmly as she turned to face them, he was wearing clothes very much like he had been the night before, and the week before that for that matter. _I'm sure he has seven sets of the same robe._

"G'morin" Tiki echoed sleepily. Lucina did a small double take as she realised that what she thought was a woollen cloak was actually a blanket draped loosely around Tiki's shoulders and clasped tightly against the chill. Apparently waking this early had indeed been a strain on her system. Lucina tried to stifle a giggle behind her hand and Tiki shot her an affronted look in return. 

"Do you mind?" Tiki yawned out, in mostly-feigned indignity.

Lucina lifted Tiki's free hand with hers, bowed over it and kissed it in an exaggerated display of contrition. _She's naked under the blanket._ Lucina suddenly realised, mind and heart racing. 

"Oh, I suppose I can forgive you." She said, blushing and mollified. Robin just looked amused.

"Could you come inside, we have some things to talk about."

 

They were now in much the same position that they'd been in those few weeks before, with Tiki playing the role of Lucina this time. Robin was content to let her begin and Lucina to sit patiently as Tiki shuffled restlessly trying to put her feelings to words. _I'll wait forever if I must. They waited six months for me to speak up after all._ Tiki was biting her lip, clearly mustering her courage. Lucina's heart swelled at the sight. _It'd be cute if she weren't so troubled._

"All of this is my fault." She began. "All of this confusion and hurt is because of me. I asked Robin not to have sex with you."

_That much I was not expecting! I thought he didn't like me. Why though? Ah, I can't just ask her that._

"Why though?" _Damn_

"I... wasn't ready. Or rather I am ready, more than ready but I couldn't bring myself to, in case..."

_Did she want to keep him to herself? Or, could it maybe be that she wanted to keep me to herself? Surely not?_

"Do you want me to fill in the gaps?" Robin asked kindly. Tiki nodded and lapsed into silence. 

"It's also partly my fault, I must admit. I shared some rather, well, wild speculations with Tiki on the nature of time which got her worried. It's about Morgan you see. We're not really sure about how the nature of time and time travel works, let's say that if I had impregnated someone else before I met Tiki would Morgan have been that woman's daughter? We have to assume so. If I had a child with another woman now would the child that was born be Morgan? The Morgan of this time? And what would happen to the one we already know? Well, I don't know. Not for sure."

Tiki was nodding along silently but she was biting her lip in worry again. Lucina desperately wanted to rush across the room and comfort her but she felt it was vital that she hear and understand Tiki's concerns.

"Of course, it's equally likely that I cannot now sire any other children but the Morgan that we know." His voice was touched with a tiny note of sadness as his eyes travelled to some point off in the distance that his wife also seemed to be looking at, some point far in the past or in the future perhaps. "It could be that our future is fixed now in that regard and I am doomed to sire the Morgan that we know, or rather the child that grew into her in the old future, and no other. We know the future is not fixed, you've proven that, but... we just don't know enough to say for sure how it works. And of course..." 

"I wanted my daughter." Tiki broke in dejectedly. "My Morgan, not someone else's. A daughter of the dragon tribe."

_Ah. ...Ah. Of course, it's an impossible risk for her to take. She wants a dragon daughter, another Manakete, another being she loves – one that won't leave her behind in death. Someone to share the ten thousand years of their long lives together, after everyone else she's known is gone and the eternal proof, that Robin at least existed._

"Then why didn't you," Lucina blinked away sudden tears "Why haven't you ... conceived her? You've said you're ready but the way you two keep have sex... well, can't..."

Robin started to speak and bit his tongue. Tiki looked away, her cheeks flushing redder and redder by the moment. Eventually she burst out, sobbing:

"I didn't want you to think I was faaaaat!" She threw herself on Robin's shoulder trying to hide her shame at her outburst.

"She thought you might not be attracted to her once she'd been pregnant, once you've seen her like that she thought... honestly I don't have the slightest idea what she thought but there was no convincing her." Robin supplied helpfully while he tried to console his terminally embarrassed wife. 

Lucina crossed the room in a few quick strides unable to resist the urge to comfort her lover any longer. She knelt at the dragon's side, took up her hands in her own and bade her look into her eyes. 

"Tiki. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known, the most beautiful being in every aspect and form." The blanket had fallen away from Tiki's shoulders, forgotten but the sight only added conviction and heat to Lucina's words. She didn't want to say what she said next but plunged on anyway for both of their sakes "You are perfect. And even if I found you less beautiful when with child, which I don't doubt for an instant is untrue, that would only be a passing thing, compared to us your beauty is eternal. In not too great a time at all I'm going to grow old and die, hopefully I'll spend a lot of that time in your arms. Compared to that nine months of being heavy with child is nothing!"

Tiki fell on her then, pressing her in a tight embrace. She held Lucina fiercely as though she were trying to return all the relief of those comforting words back to her lover. In a moment she pulled Robin down with them and they lay there for a long which discussing personal matters and concerns both trivial and profound, until Tiki drifted off to sleep again, her uncharacteristic energy exhausted. 

It didn't do anything to alleviate Lucina's frustrated libido but it did her bruised heart a world of good. 

 

"They've been gone too long." Lucina groused to an oil painting - a nude woman in repose who, if it hadn't been for the near sacrilegious implications she would have suspected was meant to be Naga. "Four days! I mean, I know they said a week at most but still!"

"Four days of frustration to add to the rest!"

She'd made up her mind, stubbornly to wait until they got back before doing anything, but she hadn't expected four days to seem so long. Casting a sly look, first one way down the passage and then the other her eyes slid up to the portrait of Maybe-Naga and her fingers slipped into the light trousers she was wearing. He fingers had worked up to quite a pace before she shook her head violently and threw her hands up in frustration. 

She stalked off to take her second cold bath of the day. 

 

Robin and Tiki arrived, walking this time, up the oft trampled grassy path leading to the house sometime after Lucina's third bath of the fifth day. They walked, arms linked smiling broadly. When Robin caught sight of Lucina he bounded up the path in a most atypical manner and swept her up in a most atypical hug. She just had time to melt into his strong embrace when he dashed off muttering something about preparations he had to make. That much at least was normal. 

Lucina had barely had time to find her feet when Tiki caught up, and caught her lips in a very long and very serious kiss. Lucina pulled away only reluctantly panting slightly. 

"You're back. I missed you."

"We're back. And more importantly, we're ready. We of the dragon tribe can tell, did you know that? So ...most importantly, are you ready?"

 

They had bathed perfunctorily and then walked naked together down the halls to the master bedroom, Lucina's eyes glued the entire time to Tiki's naked back. She'd tried several times to touch her lover but had had all her attempts rebuffed, her last was met with a very loving kiss and a very firm shove to her bare shoulder sending her tumbling to the bed. She pouted as best she was able.

"That's not very endearing you know." Tiki lied. "Not this time, ok? We're here for something else, remember?" 

She sat down on the bed as Lucina rose up on her elbows, they didn't have long to wait before they heard a tentative knock from the door.

"Ent-" Tiki began before Lucina cut in, eagerly. 

"Come in!"

Robin slipped in to the intimately lit room, the robe belted loosely about his waist doing little to hide his form. Lucina saw, or thought she saw, something shift tantalizingly in the depths of his robe when he saw them. 

"So how are we doing ...this?" she asked, voice quavering with nervous energy. 

"Slowly." Tiki said smiling calmly and kneeling up on the bed. "I thought it might be more calming if you were to place your head in my lap, I'll be here for you the whole way."

She guided Lucina's head down onto her lap. _I think the Voice of Naga has failed to correctly estimate the effect that seeing her breasts from this angle will have on my ability to remain calm._

Robin was at the side of the bed now, sitting and regarding them both closely. Lucina met his gaze, her breath coming raggedly now.

"Wait! Ah... Can I touch it first?" she asked in a small voice. 

Nodding, almost tentatively, he doffed his robe and moved to her side, laying down so she could proceed at her own pace. She reached out, cautiously with one hand and brushed his half-hard member with her fingers. It jumped at her touch and startled she fell back into Tiki's soft embrace. Tiki caught Lucina, encircling her with her arms. She nuzzled at Lucina's neck for a moment smiling indulgently and then lent forwards, pushing her back in range to examine Robin. Whispering she pointed out each part of his manhood and what it did. Gingerly Lucina reached out again and her fingers explored each component as Tiki described it. Her fingers brushed the heavy sack of his scrotum and felt the delicate orbs within, her fingers traced the veins up his shaft feeling the hardness under soft skin. She watched in delight as his foreskin slid back exposing the moist swollen tip of his member. Experimentally she ran her hand up and down the length of the shaft and was filled with giddy delight when a little bead of clear fluid was expelled from the tip. She nodded once imperceptibly and again more firmly. 

"I'm ready."

 

They had repositioned for the final time. Lucina lay with her head on Tiki's lap. One of Tiki's hands was supporting Lucina's head, the other one was holding her hand. Looking upward her entire world view was Tiki's smiling face looking down at her between her own large breasts, turning her head she could see to top of Tiki's damp womanhood. Mischievously she turned her head and blew a puff of air across the dragon girl's sex eliciting a little shiver of pleasure from her lover. Her hips were supported by a small pillow and her legs spread wide with Robin nestled between them. His member looked almost painfully hard now, quivering at attention, any moment now he would plunge inside her.

She closed her eyes as she felt her nether lips parting and braced herself for a sharp pain that never came. Instead she felt a wonderful slick friction down there that inflamed her passion further. Her eyes snapped open and shot to her womanhood where she saw Robin carefully sliding his member between her labia.

The thick shaft was spreading her open and the friction on her lips made her squirm. When the prominent ridge on the underside brushed against her clitoris she squeezed her eyes closed and moaned. This was wonderful, incredible but she'd spent too long waiting for this moment to hold out any longer, she exhaled deeply sighing out a request.

"Please, put it in now."

He obliged. The pain she felt was indescribable: small and sharp but moreover deeply personal. The immediate feeling of pleasant fullness was washed away by a tiny pain which faded back into the feeling of being gloriously full as she became aware of her internal muscles spasmodically contracting against his length. Mouthing a few silent words of encouragement she drove him onwards until inch by inch he filled her completely up. She looked down to the point where their bodies met and shivered giddily at the sight of their pubic hair, hers dark and his almost unnaturally light intermingled. She smiled beatifically at him. They locked eyes then and time seemed to stand still until a furious movement behind her caught her attention, Tiki had let go of her head although their fingers were still intertwined and was using her free hand to vigorously masturbate, fingers swirling wetly against her clitoris. 

"Tiki?" Lucina asked with a touch of amusement colouring her voice.

"I can't – can't help it!" she panted raggedly "You look so beautiful!" 

"I don't mind!" She hurriedly reassured her lover. "I don't mind at all." _I want to watch her touch herself_ she realised _I want to see you experience every kind of pleasure there is, and give them to you as well._

She was brought back to reality by the feeling of Robin's penis twitching perceptibly inside her. _I don't think any of us are going to last much longer._

"Robin, can you start moving please?"

He didn't have to be asked a second time, his thick manhood pulled slowly out of her leaving her feeling bereft as it passed. He paused just before he left her body entirely and smoothly slid back in with a grunt. The feeling of her inner walls clenching around his girth was incredibly wonderful, his member was providing glorious friction to parts she didn't even know she had and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. After a few moments she began to lose her composure, her breath came more and more irregularly. 

_I'm close, I'm so close, any second now..._

Hissing out a breath her stomach tensed, muscles rippling as her climax began to overwhelm her, instinctively her legs circled clumsily around Robin pulling him in close to her body, her velvety inner walls grasping him as well. Her eagerness and tightness was enough to send him over the edge and shuddering he came spilling his seed inside her body.

_I can feel it, I'm sure I can, it's filling me up! Ah, it's so warm!_

Shuddering her climax increased in intensity and she shot up, capturing Tiki's lips in a fierce kiss one of her arms wrapping awkwardly around her head. Tiki cried out her own orgasm wracking her body. Her cries were muffled but as she broke away from Lucina she could be heard more clearly.

"Mmmmmmm-Mar-Mar!" 

The three of them collapsed in different directions, Robin laughing hysterically.

 

"Shut up, Robin!"

"You see Lucina-"

"Please stop talking!"

"Mar-Mar was what Tiki used to call-"

"Why are you still saying words!?"

Lucina didn't think it was possible for Tiki to get any redder but somehow she still managed to find a new tone of crimson every time Robin spoke. 

"Please don't be wroth with me." She said finally peeking out from between her fingers as Lucina patted her head mollifyingly while stifling a yawn. "That was what I used to call King Marth so many years ago. It just sort of slipped out. You both remind me of him in different ways."

Lucina was quite sure how to feel about that. _Well, it's nice to be compared to a legendary hero I suppose._

"She called me that for weeks after we first met," Robin chimed in. He actually seemed rather amused "and your connection to the Hero-King doesn't need explaining."

"But you're not him!" Tiki insisted desperately. "You share some of his more admirable characteristics, even if you are awful and tease me terribly."

"I can't help but think that one was directed at me." Robin said teasing her terribly.

"But you're your own people." She was grasping Lucina's hands now "With your own body and your own mind and your own heart."

Lucina had never been mad but now her heart was bursting as she gazed into the teary eyes of her lover. She brought Tiki's hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles and smiled in the most reassuring manner she could muster in her exhausted state. 

"Maybe," Robin spoke up thoughtfully. "Lucina isn't Marth reborn, but could she be Anri reborn? The Beloved of the Dragon God Naga, it's kind of fitting."

"Anri and Naga never met. You know that! But I suppose you could call Anri the "Chosen" of Naga, that would not be far from the truth."

"The Chosen of Naga and the chosen of Naga's Voice?"

The married couple turned to regard the young woman whom they had chosen but she had fallen asleep, smiling peacefully. The two of them settled in beside her both embracing their Lucina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting, huh?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Implying anyone was waiting.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I actually had all all of the major plot points in mind when I wrote the first chapter way back in the mists of time - not that anyone probably noticed. That's me I guess, the answer to the question no one asked. 
> 
> So to sum up, things I apparently like:
> 
> 1\. Answering questions no one asked  
> 2\. Seeing Tiki lose her composure. - That Mar-Mar thing was originally going to be the end to the first chapter but, well, I forgot to put it in.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I do have ideas for a second chapter although it'll probably be a lot shorter. Also, about the title: I'm bad at titles. It was either going to be this or "Sexual Awakening" which I felt was a little on the nose. I'd be interested in reading any thoughts or criticism you might have.


End file.
